


Mistletoe

by Forever_Forgotten22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Holidays, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Forgotten22/pseuds/Forever_Forgotten22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Trolls and Humans spend Christmas together and a Mistletoe is hung under the only door around shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The human holiday known as Christmas was just around the corner and four humans and twelve trolls sat in the middle of a large room. "Well hey everyone!" John said as he stood at the head of the group with a grumpy Karkat. "Since both of our species celebrate a similar holiday tomorrow I thought it'd be great if we were all here to enjoy it." Murmurs were heard throughout the group until Tavros- surprisingly spoke up. 

"uHH, i dON'T wANNA bE uHH rUDE bUT wHAT iS tHAT?" The bull horned troll pointed to the entrance of the room where a small green plant hung from the middle of the rafters. John gave a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head and shot a glance at Dave. 

"Oh that's a mistletoe. In human society it's tradition to hang one up. When two people stand under it they have to kiss. Heh..." More murmurs and glances around the room resulted in many blushes and one troll to angrily speak up.

"WAIT WHAT KIND OF FUCKASS THOUGHT OF THAT?!" Karkat shouted as Dave rolled his eyes- though of course no one saw. 

"Calm down Karkat, we don't have to do that if you guys don't want to." John said quickly. "We can vote on it!" He then said and was met with several nods. "All in favour of keeping it?" A couple of stray hands were raised and even more as everyone looked around. 

"I t)-(ink it will be so --Exciting!"

"I Don't See Why Not." 

"FINE,WHOOP DE FUCKING DO WE CAN KEEP THE RETARDED THING." Karkat grumbled hiding his own blush easily- he'd had sweeps of practice. Everyone began to disperse to games and food as Dave pulled Karkat off to the side and they glared at each other for a couple of seconds. 

"You don't like me and I don't like you. Great now that those amazing introductions that even Rose couldn't top are done I think we should team up tonight." Dave said as Karkat looked thoroughly confused. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" There was silence for a couple of seconds before Dave spoke again. 

"I mean think about it. The 'troll matchmaker' and the most ironic guy ever playing cupid, it'll be a riot." Karkat thought about it and then nodded as the two boys shook hands. "By the time we're done lips will be so puckered people would think we had a lemon eating contest. A lip doctor will bust down the door and even he wouldn't be able to diagnose the fact that sloppy makeouts were the cause."

"YEAH WHATEVER FUCKASS." Karkat said as the two knights turned away to go in opposite directions. Both were planning on how to get the other under the mistletoe with their love interest and they both knew it.

"Let the night begin."


	2. Dave/John/Karkat

John had been watching over the party happily and was excited that everyone seemed to be having a good time. "i'm going to get some more chips you guys!" He shouted over the music and stepped out of the room from the only exit/entrance available- the one that hung the mistletoe. Many lucky and unlucky people had found themselves under it that night and the party still had a long way to go. John grinned sheepishly at the idea he and Dave came up with and quickly absconded to go get the chips.

"Hey Karkat now's our chance." Dave said as he stepped near the door and Karkat stood opposite of him, both invisible to anyone coming into the room. 

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE GOING AFTER THIS PINK FACED MORON?" Karkat asked as Dave merely gave a laugh then put a finger to his lips. "Yeah yeah whatever fuckass." 

"Come on man this shit is going to be hilarious. all the girls will be totally jealous cause there are three manly men smooching it up under the mistletoe." Dave said with a straight face until he quickly closed his mouth as he heard footsteps coming. Just as they arrived close enough Dave and Karkat appeared from their spots and stood under the mistletoe with an extremely surprised John in the middle.

"Oh uhh..hey guys. I was just gonna go give everyone some more chips. heh." John blushed and quickly looked for an escape but he knew he was no match for the two knights.

"No escape bro, you're stuck in this with us now. no bailing out on us at the alter man. I don't wanna be one of those girls who gets ditched by her husband on their wedding day and I bet grumpy ass here doesn't either." Dave said as Karkat merely rolled his eyes at the long explanation. 

"Look let's just get this fucking thing over with." The two Knights leaned in for a kiss and each planted their lips on one of Johns cheeks as the teen in the middle blushed and dropped the bag of chips. Behind him two hands gave a high five as Dave and Karkat winked at each other before finally pulling away.

"Well, were we your knights in shining armour Egbert?" The boy in the middle stayed silent for a minute before speaking.

"Guys im not a homosexual...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the first one I wrote, I told you they'd be short drabbles!
> 
> Hehehe also I just HAD to end it like that, it was a must.
> 
> Also I have decided to SCREW QUIRKS! because I am lazy and just because. Well I might keep shouty Karkat...I dunno...


	3. AradiaxSollux

Dave and Karkat talked to each other until they finally set their sights on their next 'targets'. Dave smirked and strolled over to the other Hero of Time and slipping his arm into hers the two walked off. Karkat rolled his eyes and stared at Sollux who was biting his lip and looking after the two time players. Walking over to him Karkat spoke. "Stop being such a fucking downer and go after her you nooksniffing idiot." The Gemini gave a halfhearted glare at Karkat and the Cancer growled in return and began pushing Sollux towards the door. 

"Hey KK what the fuck are you doing?!" Sollux cried just in time to see Dave leave Aradia at the door as he went to go do something else. 

"You can thank m-us later asshole." Karkat said giving a final push to Sollux as the Gemini stumbled under the mistletoe. The Cancer nodded in approval and also left. 

"Ahh AA, KK puthed me and..." A finger shushed him and for the first time in a long time Sollux saw Aradia give a genuine smile. It caused him to automatically smile back in return.

"It's ok Sollux." Aradia said with a happier tone to her voice then normal. Closing her eyes she leaned forward to kiss him and Sollux gladly obliged. They shared a moment of bliss together they both thought had been long gone and enjoyed every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is so short and just ugg I feel like I disappointed the people who wanted this one. 
> 
> I just suck at writing fluff so much, I guess I'm making these drabbles to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah The pairings will all be short little drabbles and not all of the drabbles are connected. It's kind of like a 'choose your own adventure' story. They all have the same start (The Introduction) but different ends. (the drabbles of pairings)
> 
> The pairings were all requested on my DA under the same name (Well a - instead of _)


End file.
